The Potter Twins and the Start of Something New
by Kcmfanfic
Summary: WHat would happen is Harry had a twin sister? Would alot of things change? This story goes through their journey to survive their first year at Hogwarts. Will they stick together or will they be split apart?


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Lily and James were sitting on the floor, playing with there two children, Harry James Potter and Adrianna Lillian Potter, who were twins, when a loud sound went off. "Lily! Take the twins and run! It's Voldemort! I'll hold him off!" James shouted at her. Lily scooped the two children in her arms and ran towards the stairs, "Be careful James," she said with concern before running up the stairs and into the nursery. She quickly charmed the doors closed. She rocked them and quietly sang,

"Hush now my babies,  
Be still now don't cry,  
For, I've got a prayer just for you."

Lily heard a scream and saw a flash of green light. She fell to her knees and cried out, "James, not James!" She door flew open as she quickly got to her feet, and with her two children in her arms she ran to the furthest corner of the room. Voldemort walked in. "Not them! Not them! Please–I'll do anything"  
"Stand aside, stand aside silly voldemort sneered in response.  
"Please, not the twins!" "Avada Kedavra"  
"MY BAAAAAAAAAABIES!" Lily cried out before dropping dead.

Voldemort walked to the two children. "And they thought that these little babies could kill me!" he said with a laugh. He looked into their little, innocent eyes, smirked and said, "Avada Kedavra!" He watched with joys as the green light hit them in the head but soon his joy turned to horror and the light rebounded and hit him. The room glowed green then as quickly as it came the light dispersed.

If you then looked around the room you would have seen a red haired, green eyed woman laying on the ground dead and two children with jet black hair and emerald green eyes crying. The only thing different about them was the lightning bolt shaped scar that was now on both of the twin's foreheads.

Tens years had passed and nothing about Privet Drive changed except there were pictures around the house of a fairly fat boy being hugged by his father and mother, playing video games and riding his first bike. The house showed no sign that any other children lived in the house, much less two.

Yet the twins were still there, both lying in the storage room in the basement. The shrill voice of their Aunt Petunia yelled, "Get up! Get up NOW!"

Harry and Adrianna were both startled out of their sleep, "The Motorcycle again?" Adrianna asked quietly referring to their common dream.

"Yah. You?" Harry replied.

"Same," was her response.

Their Aunt screeched, "UP NOW!"

"We're up!" Adrianna yelled back.

Adrianna (Other wise known as Rini) was a small girl with long, straight jet black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes that liked to sparkle and always had an innocent look to them which was weird because she was a big prankster and got into lots of trouble. She was 10 years old and very smart. She was exceptionally smart for her age. She seemed to have a gift for the languages and was very artistic. In grade one she had taught herself the basics of French and in grade 2 Spanish. She could be very serious when she wanted to. She hated to be pushed around and bullied; she hated it even more when people were mean to her brother, Harry. Since the Dursley's wouldn't let them celebrate their birthdays Adrianna had one time decided to do something about it. In the middle of the night she picked the lock of their storage room and snuck out, turning all the mailboxes over and painting Happy Birthday one letter at a time on each of them in Hot Pink writing! That caused more locks to be added to their room and they were grounded for the rest of the summer. Adrianna felt bad that Harry got in trouble for something he didn't do but Harry reassured her that it was fine and it was well worth it!

Harry, like his sister was also very small. He had very messy black hair and the bright green eyes. He was more serious then his sister. He was brilliant like his sister. He had a gift with writing and also had a gift with languages. He and his sister learned them together. Harry was very good at pranking but preferred not to. He, like his sister hated being bullied and pushed around. He ended up defending his sister quite a lot even though she was quite capable of defending herself. He enjoyed his sister's pranks and watching the results. He found it quite amusing. Sense Adrianna easily got upset and would blame herself when he got in trouble Harry told her all the time that it was okay.

They got up and dragged their sleepy selves to the kitchen were the table was covered high with presents. There were so many presents that you couldn't even see the table.

Petunia walked off scowling and muttering about _useless freaks_. "You two," she ordered pointing at them both in turn, "Cook breakfast. You had better not let it burn it is after all my Dudley's special day!" She smiled proudly and her obese son. Rini and Harry both simultaneously groaned. "What?" Petunia snapped at them,

"Nothing, nothing…." Harry airily replied.

They watched as their spoiled cousin Dudley ripped open his presents. He greedily counted them, "Thirty-six? That's two less then last year!" Dudley shouted. "Um…how bout we buy you two more presents at the zoo. How does that sound my Dudidunkins?" Aunt Petunia replied. Adrianna stifled a laugh and Harry smirked at the nickname. Dudley glared at the then replied, "Fine."

The family of three plus two piled into the van and drove to the zoo. It was a very uncomfortable ride because Dudley took half of the back which only left half for both Adrianna and Harry. Once the piled out of the van Uncle Vernon cornered Harry and Adrianna and snarled, "Any funny business, any at all and you'll be in the storage room till Christmas!" The twins nodded in response before they headed towards the zoo entrance.

They started at the tropical animals, went to the African animals and then went to the reptile house. Dudley found the largest snake there and pressed his large ugly face against the glass. "Move!" He ordered. He eventually got bored and went to look at the other animals. Rini went to the glass cage and said,

"Sorry bout him! He can be a selfish arrogant jerk at times." She said with a giggled.

Harry joined her then added, "At Times? You mean all the time!" he joined her laughing.

The snake looked up at them and hissed, "I noticed,"

Rini and Harry turned to the snake with wide eyes, "You can talk?" Came Harry's astonished question. The snake nodded.

Dudley ran up to them and pushed them both out of the way, "Mum! Dad! You'll never believe what this snake is doing!" he said with his little piggy eyes watching the snake the whole time. Rini glared at Dudley and Harry looked at the snake apologetically. Suddenly the glass vanished. Dudley fell into the snake's cage and the snake escaped,

"Thankssss," the snake hissed.

"Um….. anytime!" Rini replied. Dudley watched the scene play out with wide eyes. He stood up to get out but found the glass was back in its place.

"MUM! DAD!" came his terrified pleas as he banged on the glass.

The Dursleys glared at the twins. Once Dudley was finally free they went back to privet drive.

Once the potter twins and the Dursleys had returned to Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley dragged Adrianna and Harry, by the ear, to their storage room. Although the Dursleys were terrified of magic, they weren't afraid of bullying the twins, as long as no one saw. What they didn't know was that they were being watched that very moment.

Behind a bush, in Petunia's prize winning garden (that was only prize winning because the Dursleys forced Harry and Adrianna to work so hard on it), was a small, grey tabby cat that had glasses shaped lines around the eyes. The cat answered to the name of Professor McGonagall. You may think that it is a weird name for a cat but this _cat _was no ordinary cat, in fact, she was human.

Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, watched as the twins were shoved into the storage room. She knew that the twins were there for a reason but that didn't stop her from wanting to take the twins out of that house. She believed that Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles.

The transfiguration professor saw an owl fly over head. She turned back to her human form and summoned the owl over to her. She looked at the address and smile with relief. It was for the twins. She didn't expect the Dursleys to let the twin see the letters so she decided to give the cards to them personally.

McGonagall walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Vernon answered the door.


End file.
